


Here

by Shan282



Series: Far Cry Prompts & Requests [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, brief nudity, thats the best way i describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282
Summary: “Screw them if they do. Screw that resistance shit.” Dep reached out and placed a hand of Joseph’s knee in what was hopefully a comforting gesture. “They’re not here right now, I am.”





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Request by @masastiy on Tumblr:
> 
> "Maybe deputy is sneaking into Joseph's compound at night in hopes of finding out more about the plans of the cult and accidentally stumbles across Joseph, and them having a conversation and a quiet moment alone in the church. Or maybe deputy accidentally spots Joseph while he is swimming in the river naked, you know, like Greg in a live-action trailer. Or better yet, it would be cool if you combine these two ideas together."

Dep hadn’t been prepared to see Joseph again. When Sheriff Whitehorse had told him the night they went to the project that they were arresting Joseph Seed he’d been shaken to his core. After their paths separated when Joseph and the Project fled Rome, he honestly hadn’t expected to see or hear about Joseph again.

Now, unlike before, he was on the opposite side of the man who had once given him a home when he had none. Now he stood at the head to the resistance actively trying to destroy everything Joseph had built. Everything he’d once been offered.

He was frozen where he crouched at the compound, mostly hidden from sight by the flowers he’d used as cover. He’d snuck into the compound to search for anything that might help the resistance defeat the cult. He’d only come because all the intel he had said Joseph _wasn’t_ here. There were only supposed to be a few cultists that he could easily kill as long as he did it quietly.

He should have known something was up when he spotted the extra guards all stationed along the fence line. No one inside the compound was walking around, everyone either having taken defensive positions or camped out in the cabins. He should have figured it out when he heard what sounded suspiciously like Joseph’s voice singing. 

No, instead he’d slipped through a gap in the fence and ran in half-cocked, praising himself for coming up with such a genius plan. Two minutes ago he’d been decided how he was going to celebrate this small victory over the cult. Would he spend the night at the Spread Eagle with Nick or make the drive out to 8-Bit and kick Sharky’s ass in go-fish over a lukewarm beer?

Now though, he was regretting not following up on the information he’d gotten about the compound. Of course, he of all people would be the one to stumble onto Joseph. He was beyond grateful that he’d at least had the sense to come while it was dark.

Dep held his breath as he watched from his hiding place as Joseph swam closer to shore. There was a moment’s hesitation on the older man’s part where he dunked his head into the cold water once more before standing.

Dep had to take a sharp breath as Joseph emerged from the water, the moonlight glistening off of his bare skin. He hadn’t realized before that the man had been swimming naked, though he should have figured it out when he saw the pile of clothing near the water earlier. He didn’t bother looking away as he was safely hidden from Joseph’s gaze, and there was no way for him to know he was lurking.

“I know you’re there,” Joseph spoke as he pulled on his discarded shirt, the water dripping from his hair leaving the already thin material borderline see-through. His voice was almost hypnotic. “Come out and no harm will come to you.”

Against his better judgment, Dep stepped out of his spot and into the moonlight that illuminated the compound. He didn’t bother averting his eyes as Joseph pulled on a pair of pants, they were way past something as trivial as privacy.

“Joseph.” He said in place of a greeting, Joseph narrowed his eyes and took a few steps towards him.

“Why are you here?” The cult leader asked, allowing Dep the opportunity to lie or say anything but the truth. Of course, that wasn't exactly his style.

“I came for information. No one was supposed to be here tonight.”

Joseph hummed, seemingly content with the answer and started walking towards the church. Dep watched him for a minute before following, it seemed like the right move as Joseph held the door open for him.

Dep stood around for a minute, waiting to see what Joseph was going to do before acting, the older man just sat down in the first row of pews and closed his eyes, tipping his face towards the ceiling. After a few more moments of shifting his weight from foot to foot, Dep joined him.

“It’s been a long time.” Joseph’s voice was quiet, so quiet Dep almost didn’t hear it.

“You remember me?” He honestly hadn’t expected the man to have any memory of his brief stay with the cult, it was so long ago and Joseph had gained so many followers since then.

“I remember everyone, but I admit my memory of you is stronger than of the others.”

“Why?” His chest felt warm at the man’s words. He wouldn’t admit it out loud yet, but his memories of the Project and specifically Joseph were ones he looked back on fondly and often.

Joseph tipped his head to the side in thought, opening his eyes and staring at a Project cross. A sea of emotions flickered across his face in a matter of seconds, he didn’t seem to know what to make of them. “I can’t answer that.” He finally said, the words honest

“I never really got a chance to thank you. I’d be dead by now if you hadn’t found me back in Rome.” Dep couldn’t conceal the sincerity in his voice, he owed this man his life. “I’m sorry, about all this. Wish things were different.”

Joseph smiled to himself, perhaps remembering one of the better days they'd spent together. “It was always destined to be this way, I just couldn’t see it. I was too blinded by your light to see the path that lay beyond it.”

The deputy felt a swell of emotions, all of which held disastrous consequences and threw caution to the wind. He had only ever felt this way once before, back in Rome when he’d watched Joseph as he preached about forgiveness and love, the last time he’d see him before fleeing Rome in the chaos.

He reached out and grabbed Joseph’s chin, pushing his head sideways so they were face to face. Joseph gave him a curious gaze, but Dep had already begun to lean forward and captured the cult leader’s lips. Joseph went still, his hands lifting and stopping a hair’s length from Dep’s hips, unsure.

Dep pulled away and met Joseph’s eyes, he thought that he might happily drown in the color. It was a familiar thought, comforting even.

“Why?” Joseph asked, leaning away with his expression guarded.

“I can’t answer that,” Dep said, a grin creeping onto his face. “I just know I wanna do it again.”

Joseph didn’t seem to like that answer and turned his face away so he was looking at his pedestal at the head of the church.

“This is sin.”

“We haven’t sinned yet, Joseph.” Dep pointed out, a little concerned that he’d stepped over a line.

“My children, if they knew…” He trailed off, a distant look in his eyes. “If they knew I had developed feelings for the enemy they would turn on me.”

“Screw them if they do. Screw that resistance shit.” Dep reached out and placed a hand of Joseph’s knee in what was hopefully a comforting gesture. “They’re not here right now, I am.”

Joseph stayed silent for a few moments more and panic had begun to stir in Dep’s chest when he finally took a sharp breath and turned back to him. He placed his hand over Dep’s and leaned closer.

Without another word, Dep swooped forward and met him again. This time Joseph melted into the kiss, moving in sync as little moans escaped his lips. Dep moved the hand from his knee up to Joesph’s neck while the other undid his ponytail so he could run his hand through his hair.

“You certainly know how to create a distraction.” Joseph chuckled between pants when they’d broken apart for air. Dep couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lip but rolled his eyes at the comment. He’d thought about kissing this man for a long time and it was everything that he’d imagined and more.

He leaned forward for another kiss then jerked back quickly with a small smile. “Wait, how’d you know I was outside?”

Joseph laughed and Dep was struck by the genuine beauty of the sound. “I saw you slide into the bush. Seemed a bit drastic don’t you think?”

Dep shrugged carelessly and pulled Joseph closer again. “Maybe, I’m glad you saw me though. Means I get to do more of this.” He whispered against the man’s lips, unable to keep the almost giddy smile off his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking looooved writing this. I'm planning to write some more male dep stuff soon because of this.


End file.
